The Kurosaki's - Orihime Is Done
by CanonBleachQueen
Summary: A pregnant Orihime has had it with her overprotective strawberry.


_Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo._

Orihime was done.

For the first time in her life she was totally done. Anyone who knows Orihime Kurosaki, they know that making her mad is like finding a needle in a million haystacks: extremely rare and statistically unlikely. But today, she's boiling.

"Okay, what do you want for dinner Orihime?" Ichigo asked, staring expectedly at his heavily pregnant wife. He can't help but just stare at her sometimes, he's always thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, but since becoming pregnant with his baby she's become even more so, which was something Ichigo didn't think was possible.

"Oh, I_" Before she could even answer, Ichigo was buzzing around her like a fly. Orihime sighs, and thinks to herself _here we go again._

"Orihime! Are you comfortable there?! Do you need more pillows? Wanna put your feet up or something? Want me to fluff your pillows? Listen, you stay here, I'm gonna call Uryu and ask him for his opinion" Ichigo babbled, fussing around his wife checking to see if she was comfortable on the couch. He knows he's being overbearing, but he can't help it. Since finding out she was pregnant all of these worries about Orihime and the baby's wellbeing just started flooding his mind twenty-four-seven. It's like he's in the middle of the war all over again, but a good war. It's almost like he's got Orihime OCD.

"Ichigo, Im fine! Honestly, the baby and I aren't made of glass, he's very well protected in here" Orihime said, giving her big belly a gentle pat.

"Y-yeah, but anything could happen! Lemme just go call_"

"Ichigo!" Orihime snapped, and Ichigo stilled. He's never heard her sound like that in all the years he's known her, and he was shook to the core.

"You need to calm down! I love you honey, but you're suffocating me with your care! I love that you're worried about me and the baby, but I'm worried that you're focusing so much on your worries that you aren't giving yourself time to actually be excited" Orihime explained, taking Ichigo's large hands in hers. She gives him a warm smile, and lightly kisses his hand to comfort her nervous red-headed husband. She knows it's not good to get angry with him, but she doesn't want him to miss out on the excitement of the baby because he's worrying all the time.

"I… I know. I'm sorry, it's just I don't want anything bad to happen… You know that our lives haven't been the luckiest when it comes to things going good… Things are and have been so good since the war that I'm worried it's too good to be true you know. Like something's just gonna pop out at us once I relax" Ichigo sighed, sitting beside his wife and bringing her into a soft embrace, whilst putting a hand on the bump where his son rests. Orihime just smiled and covered his hand with her own, she loves doing that. It's like they're both holding their son, and it amazes her everyday she looks at her middle and her left hand that this is happening. She's thankful for her overbearing husband, and knows how he feels, but a girls gotta but her foot down sometimes.

"I know, I know. It's hard for me to believe sometimes too, but it is. And I'm too happy to even think about any worries that come into my mind. I love you, Ichigo. Even if you're becoming Isshin" Ichigo's eyes popped, what?

"W-WHAT?! I am not turning into that annoying bastard" Ichigo scowled, making her giggle at the face she saw so much of in highschool.

"D-don't laugh! I'm serious!" This didn't help, the poor pregnant woman was clutching her bump and trying to get herself together by this point.

"D-don't Ichigo! M-my sides hurt!" She laughed out, continuing to laugh at her husbands face and outcries.

"I'm not! Orihime!" Ichigo grumbled at his now red-faced wife. She continued to laugh, so he decided to ignore her and go to walk out of the room grumbling all the way to his study.

"Wait! Ichigo!" Orihime cried out, stopping the steaming strawberry in his tracks. He was at her side in seconds, fussing and asking her what was wrong. Was it the baby? What did she need? Did her sides still hurt?

"Oh, no I'm fine. I just figured out that I'd like pizza for dinner" Orihime said with a cheerful smile. Ichigo sweat dropped, and got worried but for a new reason. Since when did Orihime want normal food?

"Y-you sure?" Ichigo asked, checking her face to see if she looked feverish. Orihime gave a happy nod, and of course he obliged, going to the phone and calling the pizza place.

"Oh! Can I have pepperoni, sweetcorn…" Ichigo was becoming even more amazed.

"And some cucumber, mayonnaise, and some chocolate syrup!" There she is. Oh god, their son is gonna have the same weird cravings for food, isn't he?


End file.
